super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man Volnutt VS. Terminator
Mega Man Volnutt VS. Terminator is a fanon Death Battle written by P0k3Fan997Young2, pitting Mega Man Volnutt, the Carbon Purifier Unit against Terminator, the time travelling android assassin. Season 1, Episode 15. Description Mega Man Legends VS. Terminator! This is a battle between 2 of the best androids. Will Mega Man Volnutt purify the Terminator or will the Terminator have Mega Man Volnutt terminated? Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Androids are known to be one of the most complex machines ever known to man, but these 2 are anything, but complex. Boomstick: Mega Man Volnutt, the Purifier Unit Carbon hero of Mega Man Legends. Wiz: And Terminator, the time travelling android assassin. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Mega Man Volnutt (*Cues: Mega Man Legends - Another Sun*) Wiz: Thousands of years later from the original Mega Man, the world was consumed by a huge flood and humanity was all, but extinct. Boomstick: Man, that's gotta really suck. Well at least there are new lifeforms on the planet. Wiz: All that remained on the planet was a race of artificial lifeforms known as Carbons, but some of humanity survived in the orbital space station, the Elysium. This station housed the Master System, a computer program designed to control the Carbons population on Earth, but over time, all the humans on board... died. Except for one: The Master, and his assistant, a Carbon known as Mega Man Trigger. Boomstick: The Carbons were the only lifeforms left on the planet and then the Master decided to let the Carbons have free reign on the planet, so the Master ordered Mega Man Trigger to destroy the Master System. Even though Nintendo already did that. Wiz: Despite being a purifier unit designed to protect the Master System, Trigger obeyed. Boomstick: Unfortunately, a chick named Sera whooped his Carbon butt hard and somehow turned him into a baby, which is super odd. Wiz: Sealed away for years, Mega Man Trigger was eventually found by Carbon Diggers, who named him Mega Man Volnutt and thus began his journey to stop the Master System, battle pirates and "Trigger" his lost memories. Boomstick: Really, Wiz? Did you have to make that pun? Well anyways, to save the world, Mega Man Volnutt has his own Mega Buster and he can switch out to a bunch of his special weapons. Like a machine gun, spread gun, homing missiles, grenades, mines, a sword, a reflector shield and his most powerful weapon, the Shining Laser. It's a laser that shines a lot. (*Cues: Mega Man Legends - Feeling the Love?*) Wiz: He wears armor, which lets him hover for extra speed, and also shields that can make him briefly invulnerable and invincible. Boomstick: I see. So he's not like most of the other Mega Men cause he doesn't have a time stopping ability or can shoot black holes. Wiz: Well, originally his weapons come from the same energy source rather than separate pools and they each need to be swapped out manually. Boomstick: What do you mean by "originally" Wiz? Wiz: Thanks to William X seeing that Mega Man Volnutt doesn't like those limitations on his weapons, he decided to make a suit of armor for Mega Man Volnutt that has the same shields and hovering ability and also let's Mega Man Volnutt be able to swap his weapons out programmed. Boomstick: Wait would that armor be more likely to hack since it's programmed? Wiz: Actually, no. William X thought there would be that same issue, but thought of a solution to prevent that from happening. So he made a virus and malware protection system so strong not even hackers can crack it. Boomstick: Damn that's awesome. Mega Man Volnutt definitely fights more efficiently that way I'm betting. ''' (*Cues: Mega Man Legends 2 - Final Battle Sera*) Wiz: Mega Man Volnutt is a very charming hero with a lot of power. So most foes that underestimate him get their butts handed to them. '''Boomstick: He is capable of lifting 150 ton stone blocks and is fast enough to dodge meteors that reach speeds over mach 33. Wiz: And has even tanked the meteors as well, which the kinetic energy is equivalent to 38 tons of TNT and has managed to save the world many times with the Maverick Hunters. Boomstick: Mega Man Volnutt even got married to both the girls of his dreams. Roll Caskett and Tron Bonne, making him one very happy, young man. Wiz: Mega Man Volnutt is an awesome hero and he's a very brave one at that. He's managed to save William X from getting crushed by a giant kaiju and even defeated the kaiju with little to no effort. Boomstick: Mega Man Volnutt must be unstoppable, right? Wiz: Well, no. While Mega Man Volnutt is a kind and brave hero, he can feel a lot of guilt if any of his loved ones get hurt, thinking those bad things were his fault. Boomstick: Damn, that's gotta be rough. Well no matter what, Mega Man Volnutt is always a great hero and will always be by his friends and family's side. Mega Man Volnutt: I'm not afraid of you Virage! *Virage gets shocked* Mega Man Volnutt: I have taken on villains before and I will help William X all I can to stop you and get you gone for good! Mega Man Volnutt: Now for my family and friends I will make you face defeat! Terminator (*Cues: Terminator 2: Judgement Day - Trust Me*) Boomstick: In the distant future of 2004, the government deployed an automated defense network called Skynet, but Skynet decided to annihilate all of humantiy with it's nuclear weapons and the age of mcahines had begun. ''' Wiz: And to combat the remaining members of the human resistance, Skynet created and designed a special breed of robotic soldiers, who are effectively called, the Terminator. '''Boomstick: The Terminator stands at 6 feet and 2 inches tall and weighs over 400 pounds. The Terminator is also known as T-850 and is a cybernetic organism, which is kinda weird and gross in my personal opinion. Wiz: Well, it was meant to disguise the hyper-alloy endosketelon of the Terminator. And in the Model 101 Class, the Terminator looked exactly like Arnold Schwarzenegger, one of the most famous actors and a two time power lifting champion. Boomstick: Wow, Terminator looks like a badass when portrayed by Arnold Schwarzenegger. ''' Wiz: Indeed, and Terminator has a bunch of weapons that are incredibly powerful and from the future, the Terminator wields, M-27 Plasma Rifle, which is too powerful and heavy for any normal person to use at all. '''Boomstick: When the time period doesn't have any space guns lying around, his weapons of choice are a Hardballer Longslide pistol, a 12-Gauge Franchi Shotgun, a portable M79 Grenade Launcher and the beautiful M134 Minigun. Man that's a lot of badass weapons. Wiz: Well, surprisingly, the Terminator is a learning machine, adapting to human behavior through observation and interaction. It can even learn to feel genuinely sad, which is odd since Skynet designed it to be a merciless mass murderer. (*Cues: Terminator 2: Judgement Day - Helicopter Chase*) Boomstick: Well even with that, the Terminator is still a badass machine, with or without his learning capabilities. Wiz: The Terminator is a beast in terms of combat. He's taken down many superior models like the T-900s, the nearly invincible T-1000s and the T-X, which as we explained before is actually an Anti-Terminator. Boomstick: The Terminator is a master marksman, with advance analysis, calculative, and observational tools. He can survive massive blows, power shortages, and getting dragged through an entire city. Plus, after the last T-800 was melted in a steel mill, Skynet upgraded his titanium endoskeleton to coltan, which can withstand extreme temperatures over 3000*C. Which is super awesome Wiz: Using time displacement equipment, the Terminator was sent back in time to stop Skynet's greatest rival: John Connor, leader of the human resistance. Boomstick: This model was originally meant to be sent back to kill John Connor, then protect John Connor, then protect John Connor again and then blow up an Anti-Terminator. Wiz: The T-850 is powered by twin hydrogen fuel cells. A single cell can last up to 120 years, but extensive damage may rupture the cell to critical condition. Boomstick: And the hydrogen bomb just explodes and makes it look like a nuke. Wiz: Yeah, that is true because it powerful enough to destroy buildings, which as far as I remember, is extremely dangerous. (*Cues: Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines - T3*) Boomstick: Terminator also has a pretty big fear of hydraulic press, cause he got crushed by one and it wasn't pretty. Wiz: You're telling me? He also has a couple lame weaknesses like being detectable by dogs, which is incredibly stupid because you think him being made of metal would prevent that, but nope it doesn't work that way. Boomstick: He's also been defeated by humans before and that is ridiculously stupid. Wiz: Another weakness Terminator has is that he is vulnerable to precise attacks from behind, which is a reasonable weakness. Boomstick: And his dangerous power source can be very dangerous to anyone, if not careful when attacking him. Wiz: And each Terminator is not unique, made by assembly for quick deployment. To save time, Skynet forgoes high end software protection, leaving the Terminator easily hackable. In fact, the one T-850 who protected Connor on Judgement day was reprogrammed not once, but four separate times. Just screams lazy, lazy design. Boomstick: But Terminator is pretty difficult to hack cause he can use his robo senses to get you and make sure you regret trying to get in his way. Wiz: The Terminator is no machine to mess with and if he catches you, you will die. Terminator: You are terminated. Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Terminator teleports into a weapons store, which surprises the store owner. Store owner: Holy shit! Hey where did you come from and ho'd you do that? Terminator: Give me your guns and your clothes! NOW! Store owner: Whoa, hey buddy that's not really my thing. Whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you doing? Don't touch that! AAAAAAAH! The store then explodes and Terminator walks out of the store that is on fire. As soon as Terminator was about to leave, he hears a loud thunk close to him and what he saw was Mega Man Volnutt coming in to stop him. Mega Man Volnutt: Alright freak, you are in big trouble. Stop your mayhem or I will make you feel the pain. Terminator readies his pistol to attack Mega Man Volnutt. Terminator: Negative. Walk away if you want to live, little boy. Mega Man Volnutt: You are going to stop your mayhem, even if it means I have to take you down for it to stop. FIGHT! Terminator then fires his pistol and Mega Man fires his Mega Buster to bounce the bullets back. Mega Man Volnutt then charges his Mega Buster with a powerful blast knocking Terminator down to the ground and Terminator loses his pistol. Terminator then starts beating the crap out of Mega Man Volnutt and starts to fire his M79 Grenade Launcher to make Mega Man Volnutt explode. Terminator: Hasta la vista, little boy. Mega Man Volnutt gets hit by the grenade and Terminator thought the fight was over, but Mega Man Volnutt pulled a little surprise for Terminator by using his hover boots. Mega Man Volnutt: Alright villain, I'm done playing around. This time I'm getting serious. Terminator and Mega Man Volnutt then keep fighting and Mega Man Volnutt fires a charge blast that's so powerful it disintegrated Terminator's skin. Terminator then starts firing his plasma rifle. Mega Man Volnutt gets hit, but the plasma rifle has little to no affect on Mega Man Volnutt and Mega Man Volnutt throws a rock to crush Terminator and Terminator's arm wielding the plasma rifle gets torn off. Terminator then fires repeatedly at Mega Man Volnutt with his shotgun backing Mega Man Volnutt into a corner. As Terminator gets Mega Man Volnutt trapped, his shotgun runs out of ammo and Mega Man Volnutt throws a grenade and anchors himself into the ground. Mega Man Volnutt then charges his Mega Buster and fires with a huge explosion. Mega Man Volnutt survived the explosion and sees that Terminator is still alive, but blown apart and then Mega Man Volnutt picks up Terminator thinking the fight is over. Mega Man Volnutt: What are you doing? This fight is finished and you lost. Terminator then turns his head towards Mega Man Volnutt and says that the fight isn't over yet. Terminator: Not.... Yet... Mega Man Volnutt then uses his scanners and sees Terminator's hydrogen fuel cells got ruptured and are about to make Terminator explode. Mega Man Volnutt: Hydrogen fuel cells... And they are critically damaged! Terminator: You! Are! Terminated! Mega Man Volnutt then straps Terminator to a rocket making Terminator fly away. Terminator: I'll.... Be.... Back! Terminator then explodes when the hydrogen fuel cells took too much damage. Mega Man Volnutt: It's over. Mega Man Volnutt then hears cheering from the citizens and sees Roll and Tron run up to him and hug him for saving the day from Terminator and both Roll and Tron give him a kiss on the cheek. Mega Man Volnutt then starts blushing because of how happy he made Roll and Tron for saving the day. KO! Results Boomstick: Man, Terminator won't be back after that. Wiz: Terminator may have held the durability advantage, but Mega Man Volnutt trumped every other category. Mega Man Volnutt's weapons had more destructive force behind it. Boomstick: The plasma rifle would have been enough to take down Mega Man Volnutt, but Mega Man Volnutt has taken many things that are related plasma before. Wiz: Mega Man Volnutt is definitely strong, being able to lift 150 tons, while Terminator can only lift up to 60 tons. Making Mega Man Volnutt 2 and a half times stronger than Terminator. Boomstick: And Mega Man Volnutt is also faster than Terminator by far. Wiz: Indeed, Mega Man Volnutt has outran meteors that we're going at speeds over mach 33 meaning that Mega Man Volnutt is capable of moving over 20,000 miles per hour. Boomstick: That's way faster than anything Terminator moved at. So, Terminator was pretty much screwed in that category as well. ''' Wiz: And while an android, Mega Man Volnutt's heroic brain and heart means he can think more creatively and add a level of unpredictability the Terminator could not immediately understand, since his learning systems aren't as fast as you would think. '''Boomstick: Looks like the Terminator got "terminated" himself. Wiz: The winner is Mega Man Volnutt. Next Time On Death Battle Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle! Category:P0k3Fan997Young2's Death Battles Category:Male-only battles Category:What-If Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed Death Battles